


Speak Now

by ChizuChan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Marriage, Mentions of Eremika, connie is the wingman, jealous mikasa, jeankasa but not really jeankasa, parents being a bitch, sasha is the bridesmaid, so yeah...imagine how fluff it is, springles ftw, taylor swift's song by the way, this is based on a really gay song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChizuChan/pseuds/ChizuChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is at his best friend's ceremony, but the problem is that he has feelings for said best friend that were not exactly...friendly. So, what happens when the lines "speak now or forever hold your peace" are said?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is one more one-shot I wrote, but is reeeeally diferent from the last one I posted. This story is based on a Taylor Swift's song and contain lots of fluff. Hope you enjoy!  
> Oh, and sorry if there's any typos, please let me know if there is, since I don't have someone to beta it and my first language isn't english, it may contain errors.

I am not the kind of boy who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl.

 

* * *

 

First of all, my name is Marco. Marco Bodt.  I’m currently sitting inside a church, waiting for my best friend’s ceremony to start.

Jean Kirschtein was my friend since kindergarten and our friendship always remained strong, even though I realized with time that I had developed feelings for him, feelings that were not simply friendship. Maybe because I’ve never had the courage to say what I really felt for him, my fear of rejection was bigger than the pain I’m feeling now, about to see him get married to someone who is not me.

That someone was Mikasa Ackerman, a beautiful girl, but honestly, a little rotten on her inside. She was not exactly a talker, but when she participates in any chat, she is incredibly mean. Except with Eren, her adoptive brother, whom everyone saw she was deeply in love with, even Jean could see that.

But, both families were financially interested in this marriage so the kids were forced to marry each other, neither one was satisfied, but neither had the courage to not follow their parents’ requests.

Anyway, I walked around the church a little, searching for a bathroom and founding some rooms during it. I sneaked in and saw Connie, one friend of ours, getting his suit ready, he was Jean wingman. At this point, you’d expect me to be Jean’s wingman, since we were best friends, but guess what: Mikasa didn’t like me. I don’t know why, maybe she noticed I’m in love with Jean or something, but she declared that if I was the wingman, the marriage would be cancelled. And even feeling bad about the decision, Jean didn’t want to displease his parents. So that’s where Connie is involved in the situation.

Still in my search for the bathroom, I passed through another room, where the bride’s family was reunited, waiting and helping her to finish the details in her outfit, everyone dressed in weirdly pastel clothes. I’m not really judging, I’m a freak-for-pastel guy myself, but let’s agree that see a room full of people all dressed in pastel is a bit…shocking. Talking about shocking, the bride herself was somewhere back inside a room, wearing a gown shaped like a pastry. Good, I’ve never saw someone that resembled a cake so much. Mikasa was yelling at her bridesmaid, being the mean creature she usually is, making poor Sasha – who only agreed to participate on this freak show because of Connie, her boyfriend – almost tear up.

Continuing my “adventures” inside the church, I found the room where he was in. Jean was in a room next to Connie’s and looked absolutely astonishing in his fucking tuxedo. He was adjusting his tie in front of a mirror, on the opposite side of the door I was currently standing next to. He was clearly nervous, and so was I, not managing to react in front of such a beautiful view. Jean saw me through the mirror reflex and opened his best smile, the one which always made my knees tremble. I walked to him, standing right behind him, kind of hugging him, and sneaking my arms around him with the pretext of fixing his tie for him. You see, I was not brave enough to confess my feelings for him, but I was shameless enough to take advantage of his body sometimes.

‘Hey man, how are you feeling?’ I asked, finished with the tie and just rubbing his shoulders now, trying to calm down his nerves.

‘I’m nervous as fuck! Ugh, I don’t understand this, is not like I even like her. I mean, she is hot and stuff, but I surely don’t wanna _marry_ her!’

Hearing him say how he didn’t want to marry her kind of warmed my heart, but it was not like it would solve our situation. I laughed lightly, letting him know that I kind of understood his feelings.

‘Let’s say that this is surely not what I thought it would be.’ I could see him blushing through the mirror, with a sweet smile on his face, looking directly at me. It finally sank on me what he was saying, and my face became red instantly. _Could it be that Jean had feelings for me too?_

‘I-I…If you’re meaning what I think it’s means…I-I feel the same way.’  I hid my face on his neck, burying my nose in that sweet smell of his. He took one of my hands, that where around his waist now, and brought it to his mouth, giving it a kiss. His action made me loose myself in a daydream where I’d be brave enough to stop this marriage and fantasize about one day being us both in tuxedos entering this church.

I put myself together, lifting my head and pulling me away from him, and starting to leave. He grabbed my arm, stopping me from exit the room.

‘Erm, Marco, wait…I just wanted to say that,’ He was blushing, and I could see he was struggling to get the words off his mouth. ‘if I had the balls, I’d leave this fucking church. I’d leave Mikasa in the damn isle to run away. Only if it was with _you_.’

Both of my hands held his face, and I pushed our foreheads together, looking deep in his eyes, where there was this light that only existed when we were together. ‘You can’t do that Jean, you can’t disobey your parents. But just so you know, I’d run away with you too.’ I dropped a kiss to his forehead, already passing through the door. ‘Calm yourself and try not to mess your clothes, you have to go to the altar soon.’ I looked into his eyes once more and left, going down the corridor and finally founding the goddamned bathroom.

 

* * *

 

I got back to my seat and soon enough the ceremony begun. Jean was standing on the altar in the most beautiful way I’ve ever seen him, despite the frown in his face that suddenly turned into a grin when he saw me in the crowd.

Fond gestures were exchanged, and the organ started to play a song that sounded like a death march to me. And, talking about myself, I was hidden in the curtains, far in the back of the church; the seats were designated to each person. It seems almost like I wasn’t invited by his lovely bride to be.

She floated down the aisle like a pageant queen. Even looking like a pastry, the dress fitted her well. Like Jean mentioned, despite being a bitch, Mikasa was hot. Jean looked at her, finally taking his eyes away from me, his grin transforming itself into a really small smile, not even showing his teeth. Mikasa looked magical, and I knew he noticed that. But I know he wished it was me walking towards him. I finally realized he really wished it was me the one he was marrying today. _Didn’t he?_

‘Dear beloved, we are gathered here today…’ the priest started his speech, and I slowly drifted away, looking at both of them, imagining what it would be like if I were in Mikasa’s place. I didn’t even know why I was thinking that. Of course I loved Jean to the point of marrying him, but it would never be acceptable for us, both men, marry in a religious place.

‘…Into this holy estate, these two persons present come now to be joined. If any of you can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be together, speak now or forever hold your peace.’ I regained the conscience of where I was the moment I heard the “speak now” words coming out of the priest’s mouth. There was a moment of silence, the moment of my last chance, and it was coming to an end. I didn’t realize what I had done until I noticed everyone staring at me. Mikasa looked terribly surprised and Jean looked at me, first scared and then opened a smile. I’d stood up, my hands were shaking, and I quickly became very nervous, conscious of my image while all eyes were on me.

‘Yes?’ the priest said, waiting for what I had to declare that would stop the join between those two people. Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I was only looking at him. At Jean. The way his sweet amber eyes were looking back at me, wrinkles forming around them from how big and relieved his smile was becoming.

I took a deep breath and concentrate, besides all, I had to say something.

‘W-Well… I-I am not the kind of boy who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion. And I’m sorry to say it, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl, Jean.’

I’m glad my attention was all on him, otherwise I would have panicked with the astonished looks and words from the parents of both there were currently sitting on the front row. I continued my “speech”.

‘So, please, don’t do it. Don’t say “you do”, because I know you don’t! Not only you, but Mikasa too, none of you really wanted this marriage to happen. Then, J-Jean,’ I stuttered, but remained calm to get to the point that I wanted ‘don’t say yes, runaway now, I’ll meet when you’re out of the church, at the back door. Don’t wait or say a single vow, you need hear me out because’ at this moment a single tear rolled down my face, as I smiled ‘they said “speak now” didn’t they?’

With this I found my shyness again and left the main room almost running. I went to the back door, wait for him just like I said I would, and I really hoped he would come, leaving the chaos inside the church behind my back.

 

* * *

 

A few moments passed and I started to get nervous, when the door finally opened. But it wasn’t Jean standing there, it was Mikasa. I’ll admit I feared for my life in that moment, the girl had the fame of being incredibly strong, besides that I truly believed she was the devil in a human form. Then I looked at her face, and, gladly, it wasn’t a face of anger, but of truly relieve.

‘Marco, listen. I know I’ve always been a true bitch to you, hmm well, to many people actually, but I wanted to thank you.’

At this moment I could not believe my eyes anymore, or ears even, but I let her continue.

‘As you might know, I’m in love with someone else, totally didn’t want to marry Jean, we both were only doing a favor to our parents, and didn’t have the guts to deny them something. So when you stood up in the ceremony, I was unimaginably relieved, and could not find words good enough to thank you,’ she touched me lightly in the shoulder ‘but I really am grateful.’ She took off, still in her wedding-cake-dress, and jumped inside a car, where I could see Eren, both escaping from the church’s parking lot.

I was still in a state of bliss when Jean finally got out. He looked amazing, as he always was, but he had this different bright light of happiness around him, and I couldn’t help but watch him like an idiot.

‘Hey’ he got close to me and smiled shyly. ‘What’s up?’

‘Well, I just corrupted a wedding and I’m waiting for the hot fiancé to come here with me so we can run away together.’ I smiled and took his hands in mine, pulling him closer.

‘Interesting! I just ran away from my own ceremony and found this babe, I hope the guy you’re waiting for comes quickly, or else I’ll have to take you away and marry you first.’ Jean stood on his tiptoes, pushing his lips lightly against my own. We kissed slowly and shared our love through this act.

I pushed away, but put my forehead against his, still keeping my eyes closed, afraid that this dream would end if I opened them again. ‘Jean, what took you so long?’

‘You know I’m a pussy Marco, I never got the courage to tell you my feelings before and…’ I interrupted him.

‘No, silly, I mean, what took you so long to come out the church? You didn’t say your vows, right?’

‘Of course, baby, I didn’t say my vows. So glad you were around when they said “speak now”. I just had to get outta my tux first, yeah?’

‘Well, not really, Mikasa ran away in her wedding dress…’

‘MIKASA WHAT? Oh man, now she will look so much cooler than me!’ He pouted, and I took his chance to steal a kiss.

‘I think that’s not something you should worry about, you should better worry about escaping now.’ I ran my fingers through his hair, making it stand in its natural way, and not the ridiculous and behaved look he had for the ceremony.

‘No, the only thing I want to worry about now is you and you only.’ He gave me one more kiss, and took my hand, guiding me to his car, which was all decorated for the leave of the bride and the groom after the weeding. I laughed and entered it with Jean, and he drove away to a place where it could be only us two, hopefully, happily ever after.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Is it better when I write smuts? LOL  
> I'm currently working on a multi-chapter fic, and this is just something that popped in my mind during work and I used it to distract myself hehe
> 
> Please, let me now what you guys thought about it!  
> Thanks, xx
> 
> ChizuChan
> 
> ps: You may know me from twitter, I'm @mabealittlehomo


End file.
